VIOLIN ROMANCE
by FePandora
Summary: A maior escola de música do Japão, um belo professor disposto a ajudar e um talentoso jovem com o sonho de se tornar um grande violinista... [UA HyogaxShun YaoiLemon] Capítulo 2 adicionado... COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Violin Romance**

Shun passou apressado pelo saguão principal da escola de música. Em seus braços carregava seu mais precioso tesouro, um Stradivarius, presente dado por seu pai já falecido.

O rapaz sempre fora apaixonado por música. Desde pequeno pegava emprestado cd's de música clássica, os ouvindo no volume mais alto, deixando a melodia embalar seu sonho de ser um grande violinista.

Ganhou seu primeiro instrumento em seu aniversário de 10 anos e junto vieram as aulas particulares com um dos melhores professores do Japão.

Estudou por anos a fio, sempre se esforçando para ser o melhor.

Toda a sua paixão e dedicação foram recompensadas quando aos 17 anos conseguiu uma vaga para o teste da mais conceituada escola de música do país.

Seu pai ao receber a notícia não pensou duas vezes antes de comprar o melhor violino já fabricado. Afinal, seu filho merecia muito mais que isso. Infelizmente dois meses depois ele falecera, deixando para Shun apenas uma conta bancaria polpuda e um sonho a ser perseguido.

Shun agora estava tentando se encontrar naquele lugar imenso. Escadas e múltiplos corredores só pioravam sua situação. Olhou para o relógio de pulso aflito.

"É só o primeiro dia de aula e eu já estou atrasado...".

Seguiu até um quadro de avisos próximo descobrindo ao menos o número de sua sala. Graças a todos os deuses o local era bem sinalizado com plaquinhas e setas indicando as direções.

Apressou o passo, subindo as escadarias de mármore que levavam ao segundo andar, alcançando rapidamente seu destino, Auditório 203. Respirou fundo controlando sua ansiedade e entrou silenciosamente, talvez assim não dessem conta de seu atraso.

Sentou-se numa cadeira ao fundo da sala olhando para o pequeno palco onde um rapaz loiro, muito bem vestido, discursava seriamente.

Reparou que ele era jovem, no máximo uns dois anos mais velho que Shun. Tinha os olhos claros, e uma expressão fria, talvez para se mostrar superior aos outros.

- Enfim, vamos ao que interessa... Quem sabe o atrasadinho ali atrás não possa ser o primeiro a vir aqui mostrar o que sabe fazer. - O loiro cruzou os braços olhando na direção de Shun.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados saiu de seus devaneios e sentiu seu rosto esquentar na mesma hora. Não querendo ser mal educado levantou-se e andou em direção ao palco com seu violino em mãos. Viu as várias cabeças virando-se em sua direção e sentiu o rosto mais quente ainda.

- Ah... Me desculpe. O trânsito estava ruim. – Sentiu sua voz falhar por alguns momentos.

- Se querem ser profissionais, têm que começar agindo como um! – O rapaz loiro se dirigiu a turma. – Atrasos são inaceitáveis! – elevou a voz encobrindo o pedido de desculpas de Shun que achou melhor se calar.

Ao subir no palco ficou ao lado do professor esperando mais alguma ordem que não veio. O loiro simplesmente pegara o violino de suas mãos o examinando.

- Hum... Um Stradivarius... Vamos ver se é merecedor de algo tão valioso. Toque.

O rapaz apenas concordou com a cabeça tomando o violino em suas mãos novamente. O posicionou sobre o ombro, tocando levemente o arco nas cordas sensíveis do instrumento.

A primeira nota soou ríspida. As mãos dele tremiam e ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar direito. Fechou os olhos inspirando calmamente e voltou a tocar sem muito sucesso. Estava nervoso e sua mão pesava demais para conseguir mostrar tudo o que sabia. No fim da música abaixou os braços, suspirando resignado.

- Se pretendem entrar para a escola definitivamente, não sigam o exemplo deste rapaz. – Hyoga o olhava de canto de olho.

Um burburinho e algumas risadas foram ouvidas pelo auditório, onde uma delas se sobressaía.

- Que desperdício... Hyoga, mostra pra ele como se faz. – um rapaz de cabelos castanhos revoltos ria numa das primeiras fileiras sendo repreendido por outro colega um pouco mais sensato.

- Fica quieto, Seiya!

O loiro educadamente pediu o instrumento emprestado a Shun que se afastou um pouco para ouvi-lo.

Hyoga começou a tocar fazendo uma harmoniosa e forte melodia ecoar pelo recinto. Era incrível a facilidade e desenvoltura que ele apresentava, parecia que ele e o violino estavam fundidos, que eram um só.

Shun o observava atentamente, notando como suas mãos eram leves e se moviam com agilidade, como o rosto perdia o tom frio e sério e se tornava sereno acompanhando cada nota tocada. A intensidade da música crescia e parecia que a paixão de Hyoga por ela ia na mesma direção.

Os olhos de Shun brilharam. Lindo... Ele era lindo...

Estava encantado, será que algum dia conseguiria tocar daquela maneira? Não fazia idéia, mas sabia que se esforçaria para tal.

O loiro terminou sua apresentação sendo aplaudido por todos que se encontravam na sala. Agradeceu brevemente, devolvendo o instrumento para Shun e o mandando sentar antes de voltar a falar.

- Vocês farão os testes daqui a um mês. Cada um fará uma apresentação solo que terá de ser impecável. Se estão aqui é porque têm capacidade para serem os melhores. Vocês terão aulas durante as próximas quatro semanas e espero sinceramente que as aproveitem para aprimorarem suas técnicas. – correu seus olhos pelos alunos se detendo em Shun. – Estarei à disposição para o que precisarem. Agora peguem suas partituras, os instrumentos e vamos trabalhar...

E assim a aula seguiu durante o dia todo. E durante os dias que se seguiram.

**oOoOoOo**

As aulas estavam sempre cheias, os jovens viviam animados com a perspectiva de se tornarem alunos da Academia de música.

Shun sentia sua confiança aumentar e sentia como se aquele lugar fosse sua casa. Já havia tido tempo para passear por cada uma das salas e auditórios, conhecendo cada cantinho daquele lugar mágico.

A cada dia também sentia mais admiração por Hyoga. O jovem músico era talentoso, não só tocando e compondo, mas também passando todo seu conhecimento para aquelas mentes ávidas por música.

Pensou que depois do desastre ocorrido no primeiro dia seria difícil conseguir atenção do rapaz, mas pelo contrário, ele se mostrava muito atencioso.

Hyoga por sua vez sabia o que estava fazendo. Via nos olhos de Shun a mesma paixão que corria em seu próprio sangue, aquele menino de rosto sereno nascera para isso, sem dúvidas era o melhor dentre todos os outros. Sem contar que sua presença era sempre muito agradável.

Fazia de tudo para sempre estar por perto, dando mais atenção a ele do que a qualquer outro estudante. Parecia que um imã o atraía para junto daquele jovem.

Sentia mais prazer do que nunca em ensinar alguém tão envolvido e apaixonado. Às vezes se permitia até sorrir em direção a ele, coisa que raramente fazia.

Lindo... Ele era lindo...

**oOoOoOo**

Mais um longo dia de ensaios chegava ao fim. Todos se retiravam rapidamente, loucos para chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho e cair na cama.

Todos, menos Shun.

Ele ficara ali, examinando atentamente uma partitura que o estava intrigando, não conseguia alcançar a maldita nota de maneira alguma.

Mais uma vez levou o arco ao instrumento e mais uma vez a nota soou desafinada.

- Droga! – Sua frustração era tanta que acabou falando alto demais, chamando a atenção de Hyoga que terminava de guardar suas coisas.

O loiro se aproximou por trás do rapaz, olhando-o por cima dos ombros.

- Toque novamente.

Shun virou um pouco seu pescoço mirando-o por alguns segundos. Concordou com a cabeça e voltou a tocar. Hyoga o observava em silêncio.

- Seus dedos estão na posição errada. – debruçou-se por cima de Shun conferindo as notas na partitura, logo em seguida colocando os dedos do outro nas cordas corretas.

O jovem estudante sentiu seu corpo retesar ao ter a respiração de Hyoga batendo em seu rosto. Um calor gostoso percorreu seu corpo começando a partir de onde o loiro o tocara.

- Pronto! Pode tentar. – falou baixo perto do ouvido de Shun, antes de se levantar.

O rapaz sentiu alguns pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem, mas obedeceu prontamente a ordem. Sem nenhuma dificuldade conseguiu alcançar a nota que a alguns minutos atrás era seu pesadelo.

- Obrigado. – um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. – Bem... Acho que já vou indo. – Se levantou um pouco sem graça com as reações que seu corpo estava tendo com a proximidade do outro. Guardou seu violino com cuidado, juntou seus papéis, se despediu educadamente e foi em direção à porta.

- Você vai embora como? – a pergunta soou descontraída e Shun se deteve, virando-se para responder.

- Vou pegar um ônibus, não moro muito longe.

- Eu te deixo em casa. Está tarde, pode ser perigoso andar sozinho a essa hora. – Hyoga sorriu esperando uma resposta afirmativa.

Shun ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes pensando. Que mal haveria?

- Está certo. Aceito a carona. – mais uma vez sorriu, trazendo um sorriso ao rosto de Hyoga também.

Os dois se dirigiram ao carro do loiro. Logo estavam andando pelas ruas de Tokyo.

Passaram algum tempo em silêncio, constrangidos, mas logo Shun resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- Hyoga, me desculpe o atrevimento, mas quantos anos você tem?

Hyoga riu.

- Dezenove. Sou o caçula entre os músicos formados pela escola.

Shun se espantou.

- Você é muito novo para ser professor da Academia de música não acha? Deve ter se esforçado muito para chegar onde está.

- Dizem por aí que eu nasci com o dom, que fui abençoado. Eu prefiro acreditar que meu amor pelo violino me levou até onde estou hoje.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados concordou com a cabeça. Sorriram um para o outro.

Conversaram o caminho todo. Sobre música, cinema, família, banalidades. Impressionante como se davam bem e como a admiração mútua entre os dois crescia a cada instante.

Antes que se dessem conta já estavam em frente ao prédio de Shun.

- Chegamos... Até amanhã...

- Shun! Espera.

O rapaz que já estava saindo do carro sentiu os dedos de Hyoga se fecharem em torno do seu pulso. Virou-se para olhá-lo.

- Falta só uma semana pro teste. Você já sabe o que vai tocar?

- Ainda estou estudando algumas opções. Quero que a música combine comigo.

- Certo. Boa noite então...

Hyoga esperou Shun entrar no prédio e arrancou com o carro. Pegou o primeiro retorno de volta a escola de música. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios e uma idéia na cabeça.

**Continua...**

* * *

Essa fic foi feita pro Challenge da comunidade Hyoga x Shun Yaoi... Fiquei muito feliz quando recebi o resultado e vi que ela ganhou o 1º lugar...

Depois de um ano empacada, com uma pedra enorme e pesada em cima das minhas idéais eu consegui... \o/

Deu um pouco de trabalho, me custou alguns dias e muitas horas mas depois de muito adubo pro pézinho de limão nascer aqui está ela... E eu estou muito orgulhosadela...

Originalmente ela é uma shortfic que cresceu demais... Então resolvi dividí-la em 2 capítulos aqui no O próximo não vai demorar a sair, afinal já está pronto...

Então peço encarecidamente que comentem, deixem bastante reviews seja elogiando, criticando, dando palpites, o que for...Isso é muito importante pra nós ficwriters

Até mais

FêPandora


	2. Chapter 2

**Violin Romance**

Aqui está o segundo e último capítulo... Pra quem quiser e gostar de uma boa trilha sonora eu indico esta musica aqui: www(ponto)megaupload(ponto)com(barra)?d(igual)NO4UTTIF (copiem e colem na janela do IE e substituam os pontos, o sinal de igual e a barrinha... Maldito que não deixa postar link).

**Aviso!**

Esse capítulo contém **LEMON**! Sim, cenas de relacionamento e sexo entre dois homens... Se não gosta, não leia!

Para aqueles que se aventurarem... Boa leitura

* * *

**No capítulo passado:**

- Falta só uma semana pro teste. Você já sabe o que vai tocar?

- Ainda estou estudando algumas opções. Quero que a música combine comigo.

- Certo. Boa noite então...

Hyoga esperou Shun entrar no prédio e arrancou com o carro. Pegou o primeiro retorno de volta a escola de música. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios e uma idéia na cabeça.

* * *

De volta ao auditório, sentou-se ao piano. Em cima do tampo algumas folhas de partitura vazias, um lápis e um copo grande de café.

Respirou fundo deixando seus dedos correrem as teclas antes de aumentar a pressão sobre elas e começar a compor. Queria que aquela música fosse a escolhida por ele, queria que fosse especial, ela precisava ser perfeita.

Trabalharia a noite inteira se fosse necessário, mas comporia a mais bela sonata de sua carreira. Só para ele.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que a imagem de Shun invadisse sua mente prazerosamente. Os acordes mais sóbrios o lembravam o sorriso doce, a pele alva que parecia tão frágil.

Então o som se tornava mais denso trazendo consigo a força e dedicação estampadas nos olhos cor de esmeralda.

Vagou mentalmente pelo corpo do jovem. Pescoço, ombros, tórax. Os braços longilíneos e as mãos delicadas.

Naquele instante pensou no quanto queria descobrir se os lábios de Shun eram tão doces quanto às notas que ecoavam pela sala.

Ficou ali, tocando, arranjando, compondo.

Depois de tanto trabalho, acabou adormecendo sobre o piano.

**oOoOoOo**

Naquela manhã Shun chegou mais cedo à escola. Como Hyoga o lembrara na noite passada, faltava apenas uma semana para o recital e o jovem aproveitaria todo o tempo que tinha para ensaiar.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao entrar no auditório e descobrir que não estava sozinho. Ele também estava ali.

Aproximou-se do piano que ficava no canto esquerdo do palco sem fazer barulho, olhando-o mais de perto.

Estava deitado sobre os braços, o cabelo loiro lhe encobrindo parcialmente o rosto. Ainda usava as roupas do dia anterior, será que havia passado a noite ali?

Chegou mais perto. A respiração dele era tranqüila, e em seus lábios esboçava um leve sorriso. Talvez estivesse sonhando.

Shun sentiu ímpetos de tocá-lo e antes que se desse conta, sua mão já se esticava em direção ao rosto dele. Retirou a franja de cor dourada do caminho, sentindo a textura macia dos fios. Acariciou timidamente a pele clara com as costas da mão.

Hyoga se mexeu. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados retirou sua mão do rosto do outro, cruzando os braços imediatamente, antes que ele abrisse os olhos.

O loiro olhou em volta um pouco perdido.

- Bom dia! – Shun o cumprimentou alegremente.

- Bom dia... - Hyoga se espreguiçou e passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes logo em seguida, gesto que deixou Shun um tanto quanto atordoado. – Você está aí a muito tempo?

- Não, acabei de chegar. – Shun relaxou seus músculos – E você? Passou a noite aqui?

- É... Eu tinha uns trabalhos pra terminar. - Hyoga rapidamente juntou as folhas de partitura em cima do piano, guardando-as numa pasta. Passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente, mas dessa vez num gesto nervoso. Ainda não iria mostrá-las a Shun. – Se quiser pode começar a ensaiar. Eu vou lavar o rosto e arranjar alguma coisa pra comer.

O loiro sorriu, saindo da sala em seguida.

Shun suspirou. Outros alunos já estavam chegando e não seria dessa vez que ensaiaria sozinho por alguns minutos.

O dia estava correndo tranquilamente para todos. Menos para o jovem de cabelos verdes. Para ele estava sendo difícil se concentrar na música quando a única coisa em que pensava era no músico de olhos claros.

Até se assustou quando o próprio se abaixou na sua frente o encarando de perto.

- Parece que alguém não está conseguindo se concentrar hoje. – Hyoga riu e se voltou para os outros alunos – Pessoal... Intervalo de 10 minutos.

Todos se levantaram e saíram do auditório para refrescar um pouco a cabeça. Shun os seguia, mas foi impedido por Hyoga.

- Você não. Preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

O jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Se aproximou do loiro curioso enquanto este lhe estendia uma pasta. Tomou-a em suas mãos e olhou seu conteúdo, erguendo seus olhos imediatamente na direção do outro.

- Eu fiz pra você – O músico deu um passo em direção a Shun, se aproximando. – Na verdade, fiz pensando em você. - levou sua mão ao rosto do outro e tocou levemente a pele branca, como se tivesse medo de machucá-lo.

Shun fechou os olhos, deixando-se ser tocado.

- Hyoga... Obrigado...

- De nada. – inclinou-se em direção ao jovem beijando-lhe a face.

Logo a porta do auditório se abriu e o barulho dos alunos voltando do intervalo encheu a sala. Os dois se olharam e sorriram cúmplices.

Se já estava difícil se concentrar, agora então era praticamente impossível. Não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Hyoga. Pra piorar a situação, o loiro provocava. Quando passava por ele acariciava seus cabelos disfarçadamente, ou então quando o ajudava, fazia questão de falar baixo bem perto de seus ouvidos.

A cada dia também, Shun ficava mais nervoso. A música que Hyoga fizera era linda, mas um pouco difícil. Com o recital dali a três dias, precisaria de um intensivo, afinal, queria ser perfeito. A partir daquele dia ficaria na academia de música até depois do horário das aulas.

Depois que todos foram embora Shun subiu no pequeno palco do auditório. Puxou a banqueta do piano sentando-se, achava-a mais confortável do que as cadeiras que geralmente usava. Ajeitou a partitura no pedestal e começou seu ensaio. Errava algumas coisas, mas no geral estava se saindo bem.

Estava tão envolvido que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava sutilmente por trás dele.

Quase largou o violino no chão quando sentiu duas mãos fortes apertarem seus ombros.

- Calma, sou eu...

Shun respirou aliviado assim que reconheceu a voz tranqüila de Hyoga.

- Você está com os ombros muito tensos... Precisa relaxar se quiser se sair bem no teste.

Lentamente, Hyoga começou a massagear os ombros do outro. Aumentou a intensidade ao poucos, deixando que seus dedos desfizessem qualquer tensão existente naquele local. Sorriu quando o jovem respirou fundo suspirando.

Sentou-se por trás de Shun, deixando-o entre suas pernas. Colocou seus braços em volta dos do outro, deixando suas mãos envolverem as dele. Deslizou o arco pelas cordas do instrumento guiando Shun por entre as notas.

Este por sua vez não estava se incomodando, a proximidade do loiro o fazia se sentir seguro.

- Feche os olhos, deixa a música te guiar... – Hyoga sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo um delicioso calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

Seguiu as ordens dele, deixando-se levar pela doce melodia e pelos gestos suaves do outro.

- Não pare de tocar... – o loiro separou suas mãos das de Shun deixando que seus dedos percorressem braços, ombros, até alcançar a nuca do outro, colocando os fios de cabelo para frente e deixando o lugar descoberto.

Aproximou seu rosto lentamente, soprando a pele alva para em seguida depositar um beijo ali. E mais outro. E mais outro.

Explorou cada cantinho do pescoço de Shun, beijando, lambendo, sugando, tudo com muita suavidade.

Percebeu que o jovem hesitara e quase parara de tocar o instrumento. Hyoga então voltou seus lábios para o ouvido de Shun o repreendendo:

- Eu falei para não parar – aproveitou e mordiscou levemente o lóbulo da orelha dele ouvindo um leve gemido em resposta.

Shun tentava prestar atenção no que tocava, tentava acompanhar a melodia, mas os lábios do loiro o provocando eram demais para suportar. As notas se misturavam na cabeça de Shun, a música não fazia mais sentido, ainda mais quando os dedos longos do outro acariciaram sua coluna descrevendo desenhos imaginários por suas costas.

O loiro deixou que suas mãos envolvessem a cintura de Shun, apertando-a suavemente. Deixou que elas explorassem seu abdômen e passando os dedos por seu tórax percebeu que os mamilos se encontravam rígidos. Não conteve um sorriso.

Tocou o queixo de Shun com delicadeza, mas mesmo assim decidido, virando o rosto do outro para trás.

Lambeu os lábios em antecipação, não resistiria por muito mais tempo. Aproximou seu rosto do dele, sentindo suas respirações se misturarem antes de finalmente alcançar os lábios do outro. Beijou-o, deixou seus lábios apreciarem a maciez da boca do jovem violinista. Um beijo doce, mas mesmo assim urgente.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados foi pego de surpresa pelo beijo do outro, não acreditava no que acontecia. Sentiu a língua do loiro correr por seus lábios, entendendo aquilo como um pedido mudo para que desse passagem para o outro explorar sua boca por inteiro. Deixou que ele o fizesse, sentindo um delicioso arrepio percorrer seu corpo. O beijo de Hyoga era quente e mais uma vez não conseguia acompanhar a música. Precisava se concentrar, Hyoga o dissera para não parar de tocar.

As mãos do loiro agora acariciavam seu abdômen por dentro da camisa.

Pro inferno o violino e a música, no momento Hyoga era a única coisa que importava.

Deixou o instrumento cair ao chão ouvindo um baque. O loiro parou o beijo já ofegante, ouvindo um delicioso gemido de frustração e olhou Shun apreensivo.

- Não se preocupe – Shun disse com a respiração alterada. – É forte, ele agüenta o impacto.

Hyoga riu e sem perder mais tempo voltou as suas investidas. Enroscou seus dedos na borda da camisa do jovem fazendo menção de tirá-la.

Shun apenas sorriu enquanto levantava seus braços, deixando o outro despi-lo.

O loiro tirou sua própria blusa e atacou novamente o pescoço de Shun. Dessa vez mordia e chupava a pele dele com mais força, adoraria deixar marcas na pele alva, mas sabia que não podia. Já sentia sua calça apertá-lo, Shun era tentador demais.

Ele então, chegou seu corpo mais pra frente colando as costas do jovem em seu peito. Abraçou-o possessivamente enquanto seus dedos atrevidos brincavam com os mamilos do outro, apertando e acariciando cada um deles.

Shun ao ter a pele de Hyoga colada a sua não conteve um gemido.

Como era quente...

Podia sentir o coração do loiro batendo, estava acelerado assim como o seu. Também sentia o membro desperto do outro pressionando seu quadril. Por um momento seu ultimo fio de sanidade o alertou que aquilo não podia dar certo, mas ao Hyoga se movimentar sedutoramente roçando seu corpo em Shun, qualquer hesitação sumiu. Queria Hyoga como nunca quis ninguém na vida.

Gemeu alto junto com o outro quando uma das mãos atrevidas do loiro acariciou sem pudor nenhum sua ereção.

Os dedos ágeis agora se empenhavam na tarefa de abrir a calça que Shun usava. Sem muita dificuldade abriu o botão e desceu o zíper expondo a cueca branca que o jovem vestia. Desceu as calças do outro apenas o suficiente para que pudesse liberar o membro rígido, acariciando-o com vontade.

Shun arfava, sua respiração estava cada vez mais descompassada à medida que os toques de Hyoga se intensificavam.

As mãos fortes do loiro o pegaram pela cintura e o colocaram em pé. O jovem de cabelos verdes teve sua calça abaixada até os pés. Estava vulnerável, entregue para Hyoga fazer o que bem entendesse.

Viu maravilhado a boca vermelha se aproximar lentamente de seu sexo, envolvendo-o aos poucos.

Shun jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto enroscava seus dedos nos cabelos do outro, seus gemidos agora eram constantes e cada vez mais altos.

Foi calado por dois dedos que invadiram sua boca sem aviso. Chupou e lambeu cada um deles, faminto. Sabia muito bem o que Hyoga pretendia.

O loiro gentilmente afastou as pernas de Shun, e levou os dois dedos que estavam sendo deliciosamente lambidos até a entrada dele. Abandonou o membro do jovem e ergueu os olhos o encarando. Shun apenas sorriu malicioso e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Sem hesitar Hyoga penetrou um dos dedos em Shun ouvindo um gemido rouco escapar dos lábios do rapaz. O movimentou um pouco e logo em seguida enfiou o segundo dedo, sentindo o corpo dele se alargar. Continuou movendo os dedos, preparando Shun para o que viria a seguir.

- Shun... Eu quero você... Eu preciso... Agora... – a voz do loiro não passou de um sussurro carregado de tesão e luxúria.

Tirou seus dedos de dentro do outro e se apressou em se livrar da incômoda calça que vestia. Shun também terminou de se despir, chutando longe a calça que estava enroscada a seus pés.

Foi puxado com força e caiu sentado por cima de Hyoga. O loiro posicionou seu membro na entrada de Shun e começou a penetrá-lo lentamente, não queria que ele sentisse dor. Na verdade, sabia que isso não era possível, mas faria o que pudesse para amenizar o desconforto do outro.

Shun gemeu alto, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Hyoga e mordendo com força a carne do local, tentando esquecer a dor que percorria seu corpo.

O loiro gemeu, tanto pela dor da mordida quanto por seu membro abrindo espaço no corpo apertado. Pronto, estava por completo dentro dele.

Os olhos se encontraram ambos nublados pelo desejo. As bocas mais uma vez se tocaram, um beijo lascivo repleto de paixão...

Shun rebolou devagar por cima do corpo de Hyoga iniciando uma cavalgada lenta e ritmada. Ouvia os gemidos do loiro se confundirem com os seus numa sinfonia desafinada mas extremamente excitante.

O ritmo dos corpos aumentava a cada segundo. As respirações estavam descompassadas, os corações acelerados. Hyoga masturbava Shun na mesma intensidade em que ele cavalgava sobre si. Não muito tempo depois o loiro chegou ao ápice inundando o interior de Shun enquanto chamava por seu nome.

Este por sua vez tinha os braços em volta do loiro e gemia alto. Sem se conter mais liberou todo seu gozo nas mãos do músico, sentindo seu corpo relaxar instantaneamente.

Hyoga levou os dedos melados até sua boca, lambendo cada um deles como se comesse um doce, provando o gosto de Shun.

- Delicioso... – deixou que o jovem descansasse a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto esperava ambas as respirações voltarem ao normal.

**oOoOoOo**

Finalmente o dia do recital e do temido teste para o ingresso na Academia de música havia chegado.

Todos estavam nervosos, principalmente Shun. Ele lutou a vida inteira para chegar onde estava agora. Só mais um passo e alcançaria seu sonho.

O auditório principal da escola estava cheio e atrás das cortinas Shun andava de um lado para o outro esperando ansioso sua vez. Foi puxado gentilmente para um canto mais escuro e quando se virou se deparou com aqueles olhos azuis intensos que o fitavam amorosamente.

- Calma. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu sei melhor do que ninguém que você é o que mais se destaca dentre os alunos. – Hyoga encostou sua boca no ouvido de Shun – Na música e em outros quesitos também.

Riu quando Shun deu-lhe um soco fraco no peito.

- Não brinca com isso... Eu estou nervoso, com medo.

- Não precisa. Você é um ótimo músico e sabe disso, Shun. Apenas respire fundo e se concentre. – O loiro segurou o rosto de Shun entre suas mãos e beijou sua testa carinhosamente.

O rapaz de cabelos verdes nem se importou se alguém estaria olhando. Simplesmente beijou os lábios do loiro como se precisasse daquilo para ter forças e confiança. Foram interrompidos quando o nome de Shun foi chamado.

- Obrigado...

Sorriu, afastou-se de Hyoga ajeitando sua roupa e entrou no palco.

Todos os olhares estavam voltados para ele, tentou esquecer esse pequeno detalhe e começou sua apresentação.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar. Tocou, encheu o local com sua música, deixando todos espantados com seu talento. Nem ele mesmo sabia que podia tocar assim.

Sua apresentação terminou mais rápido do que imaginara. E também havia se saído melhor do que em seus melhores sonhos, todos o aplaudiam de pé. Se retirou rapidamente do palco, indo em direção a banca examinadora.

Não conteve sua alegria ao ouvir que tinha passado. Era o mais novo membro da Academia de Música do Japão. Sorriu, agradeceu aos diretores e voltou correndo para os bastidores para contar a novidade para Hyoga.

- Hyoga... Eu passei! – se jogou nos braços do loiro deixando que algumas lágrimas de pura felicidade escapassem de seus olhos.

- Eu não disse que ia conseguir? Você foi perfeito... – o abraçou com força – Parabéns.

- Obrigado por tudo, Hyoga... – Shun ergueu seus olhos ainda molhados encarando o belo loiro. – Você é muito especial – deixou seus lábios roçarem levemente sobre os do outro. – Eu... Te amo...

Hyoga não respondeu, apenas aprofundou o beijo trazendo Shun pra perto de si.

- Vamos comemorar? Jantar lá em casa... – o loiro convidou.

- Certo... Mas a sobremesa é por minha conta – Shun sorriu malicioso puxando-o pela mão para fora do auditório.

**FIM

* * *

**

**Ai... Acabou...**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado! **

**Eu adorei escrever esse lemon... Achei ele tão gostosinho p**

**Continuem deixando reviews me contando oq achara, ok? Não custa nada, é rapidinho e indolor...**

**Até a próxima**

**FêPandora**

**Ps: E pra aqueles que tinham adicionado a fic no "Alerts", mil perdões se chegaram uns 4 emails aí... O não anda colaborando muito...**


End file.
